The Brunette and The Blonde
by Bunny In A Bunny Suit
Summary: Santana is a junior at the William McKinley High School and she is also the head cheerleader for the Cheerios. She is known for her sassy attitude, bad temper and sharp tongue but she soon learns that she has a soft spot for a blue-eye blonde and a club that she thought she would never join or love. (Brittana romance, Quinntana friendship)
1. The Audition

"Mija, wake up, it's time for school"

"Mami, just give me 5 minutes" Santana groaned.

"You always say that and every time you do, you end up being late for school. Do you really want to spend your afternoon in detention again?" the older Lopez warned her.

"I'm willing to risk it" she said with a muffled voice as she was covering her head with the pillow to drown out her mother's lecture.

"Are you sure you want to spend your afternoon with Mr. William?"

**Fucking hell. She knows me too well. **

Santana remembered the last time she was in detention that was being supervised by Mr. William. She spend the whole detention cringing, watching him pick his nose with disgusting pleasure visible on his face and trying to wipe his nose shit on any surface. She never knew her face could hurt so much from cringing. At the end of detention, she had to wait for someone to open the door as she fears that the door knob might already be infested with his nose shit. Never again.

"Fineeeeee…" and with that, Santana unwillingly rolled herself off the bed with such reluctance that her mom couldn't help but grinned at her daughter's antic.

"Hurry up!" and with heavy steps, Santana walked to her bathroom mumbling something in Spanish.

"I heard you!" her mom said as she walked down the stairs. Santana did her infamous eye roll and continued walking to the bathroom.

* * *

During breakfast, her mami and papi was chatting animatedly while Santana was listening quietly on their conversation.

"Shit! It's 7.45. I have to go now!"

"Sanny, what did we say about swearing?" her dad calmly said.

**Oh come on, like you guys don't fucking swear.**

Santana didn't realize she was smirking until her mom stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I have to go now. Bye mami, bye papi!" she said as she kissed her parent's cheeks. Santana knows how important her family is to her and how much she loves them. They are the most important people in her life and this is especially true when she came out during her freshman year of high school. Her mom and dad were actually happy that she finally came out as they knew all along. According to them, she wasn't really subtle when glancing at girls. Afterwards, they tried to set her up with the daughter of their friend. She would do anything for them in a heartbeat.

* * *

She was walking down the hallway when she saw a certain blonde with a ponytail in the Cheerios uniform.

"Hey Q!" Santana said cheerily.

"Hey Sanny!" Quinn said in return. She has been best friend with Santana since freshman year and she was also there for Santana when she decided to come out. They are really known for being really close with each other and are also protective of each other. Everyone knows not to mess with the duo. One time, a football player broke up with Quinn publicly at the hallway and she was really embarrassed about it. Let's just say that a certain brunette ended up kicking him on the balls in front of the football team.

"Come on, let's go to class" Santana said as she slapped her on the ass and Quinn giggled.

As they sat down on their respective chairs, Santana prayed that she would be able to survive the classes for the day and that she won't ripped her head off by the end of it. If only she knew that it would be the best day she ever had.

* * *

"Sandbags, come in here!" the coach shouted.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go to the auditorium and find Buttchin for me. He might be there. Just follow the greasy trail, his hair gel might be useful after all!" the coach said with a bitter tone.

**Cranky much?**

Santana nodded, not wanting to provoke the coach any further.

When she entered the auditorium, there was music echoing. As she walked further, it is apparent that there was an audition for the glee club.

"Ugh… really?" she scoffed when she saw Rachel Berry smiling too widely at a girl on the stage and whispering not so quietly to Mr. Schue. Santana thought that it was pretty amazing how she can be around Berry without killing her. She was proud for having such control.

**God! I feel like punching this hobbit. Cool down, San, this is not the time, maybe later.**

She smirked at her own bitchiness and continued to walk to Mr. Schue.

"Hi, my name is Brittany Pierce and I just transferred here. I think you should have me on the glee club because I have mad dancing skill."

Santana slowly turned her gaze when she heard the soft voice. She was really stunned to see a blonde beauty standing on the stage with a grey baggy shirt hanging on one shoulder and a messy ponytail. She was mostly mesmerized by the blonde's bright and innocent smile.

**Wow. She's really, really pretty.**

Unconsciously, she slowly sat down a few rows behind Mr. Schue and Rachel. While trying to sit down, she couldn't get her eyes off the blonde.

"I'll be singing Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds".

The music started and she was standing there still, singing until the beat of the music started to rise. The blonde girl started dancing like she was a professional. She didn't miss a beat and she was moving swiftly to the music. Santana was so mesmerized by her, she didn't even realize that she was gaping.

After her performance finished, Santana instantly stood up with a huge smile plastered on her face and clapped excitedly. Mr. Schue and Rachel slowly turned around in unison with a confused frown, wondering why the head cheerleader was there. If she could, she would give Berry her death glare but she couldn't be bothered right then because she was too engulfed in the blonde's presence.

"Thank you" the blonde said heaving and bowing down. She looked at the brunette and winked flirtatiously at her. Santana instantly blushed the deepest shade of red and looked at her feet while sitting down again.

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! DID SHE JUST WINK AT ME? SHIT**

* * *

Brittany's POV

**YES. I'm pretty sure I nailed that. Pierce, you are such an awesome unicorn.**

"Thank you" Brittany tried to say as her chest was heaving after the performance. She also noticed a certain brunette clapping too excitedly.

**Hmm. She's cute.**

The blonde bowed down playfully and looked at the latina. She winked at her and she smirked when she saw the brunette blushing deeply.

**Freakin' adorable.**

Brittany walked away with pride visible on her face. She walked off the stage and was about to exit the auditorium when an unfamiliar voice echoed the place.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez"

Mr. Schue and Rachel exchanged a look, not expecting Santana to audition for the glee club, seeing as she had been known for insulting the glee club.

"Umm... are you auditioning for the glee club?" asked Rachel hesitantly.

"No, Berry. I'm just here to audition for the part of Snow White since you already got the role of all the seven dwarves. Of course, I'm auditioning, sheesh..."

**Sassy. I like it.**

"Okay, I will be singing You Know I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse but I didn't bring any music".

"It's okay, just continue" said Mr. Schue.

Brittany sat down at the same spot where Santana had been sitting and found herself staring at the latina's luscious lip. She stopped staring when Santana started singing. Brittany, Rachel and Mr. Schue was shocked to hear her raspy voice and her amazing control over the song. The most surprising thing was that there was so much soulfulness in her performance.

When she finished, Brittany cheered loudly which made the latina blushed again and she smiled bashfully at the blonde and at Mr. Schue and Rachel.

However, the glorious moment was short-lived when Santana started to remember something that she should have done. "Fuckity fuck! I forgot that Sue asked me to find you. She wants to meet you"

With that, Santana walked off the stage and she noticed that the blonde was intently watching her as she passed by Brittany who was still sitting down. Suddenly, the latina started to feel self-conscious and walked a bit faster. Brittany was admiring the latina's figure in the cheerios uniform but was caught when Santana turned around to have a last look at the blonde. Again, Santana can't seem to stop blushing when she's around Brittany.

**This is gonna be a fun year.**

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I would appreciate any reviews, positive or negative to further improve. **


	2. The Class

**ADRIMARIE97: Don't worry, later in the story, you'll see jealous and protective Santana hahaha**

Santana's POV

"Wait, what?!" Quinn's eyes were practically bulging out of its sockets

**Oh god.**

"Relax Quinn, don't be so dramatic" coming from the drama queen itself.

"Don't be so dramatic?! Are you effin' serious?" Santana chuckled at her best friend's inability to curse.

"You're the one who always say that even Satan would suffer in the glee club and now you're in one?!"

"I thought it would be fun" Santana shrugged.

**Fun to be around a certain blonde. I wouldn't mind the glee club if she's there. She's so…**

"Nu-uh, who's the girl?" Quinn said interrupting the latina's thoughts.

Santana whipped her head to Quinn, irritated that she can easily read her mind.

"W-what do you mean?" the brunette asked innocently.

"Come on, don't pretend like you don't know. Remember last year? You were in the celibacy club because you were smitten by a certain redhead in the same club and then you find out that she had a boyfriend and dropped out of it instantly. With you, there's always a girl involve"

**Sheesh.**

It was obvious how annoyed the brunette was and Quinn was enjoying the moment with a smug on her face.

As if by fate, the girl in question walked into the lunch hall nonchalantly. Santana's gaze immediately fall on Brittany and without intending to, she smiled shyly. Quinn followed the latina's gaze and chuckled at the latina's expression.

**How does she get more beautiful everyday?**

"Hey hot face, stop drooling" Quinn teased.

"So that's the girl, huh? Not bad." She stated matter-of-factly.

"But come on, you basically flirt with all the girls in school"

"Why, are you jealous?" the brunette said playfully.

"Pffft… you wish" and they both laughed.

Then, a comfortable silence settled between the two.

"She might be…. different" the latina said the last part quietly.

"Hey, where did Snix go? Hahahaha look at you, all shy and whipped" Quinn couldn't resist teasing the brunette.

"Shut up, Quinn. Just shut up, okay? the latina snapped, feeling embarrassed and flustered.

"Welcome back!" she teased Santana again and the brunette grinned seeing as it's hard for her to stay mad at her best friend.

For a minute there, Santana swore that she and the blonde beauty had a moment when their eyes locked together. The latina refused to look away. It was as if her body froze.

**That blue eyes.**

The blonde looked away flustered and inside, Santana's heart soared.

Santana couldn't stop staring at the blonde beauty across the lunch hall when suddenly, one of her cheerios girls approached her.

* * *

Brittany's POV.

It was lunch time and her stomach was gurgling so she decided to get some lunch before class. It's been two days since she had auditioned and the voice of the brunette was still echoing in her mind.

**Jesus Fucking Christ. That voice. I wonder how she sounds like in bed…**

Brittany shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her mind.

**Pierce, stop being creepy.**

She went into the lunch hall and picked the food she wanted for lunch. Her fingers was tapping the bottom of the tray nervously as she was holding it. She was new so she had no one to sit with at the lunch hall. She was anxiously looking around trying to find a sit.

**Well, this is awkward.**

Fortunately, two boys sitting near her offered her a sit. She recognized them from her history class.

"Brittany, right?" the boy with the Mohawk said. Brittany nodded.

"You can sit here" the asian boy said, pointing to an empty sit.

"I'm Puck and this is my boy, Mike" he said. Mike waved shyly at her.

"Hi" she said smiling while approaching her sit.

"You guys are from my history class, right?"

"Yeah" both of them replied. They continued their conversations with small talks and about each other. Brittany knew that they would be great friends seeing as they all have a lot in common. The fact that Mike can dance like her is amazing and Puck is such a badass. She also found out that both of them are also in the glee club.

**Yup, great friends.**

Brittany was enjoying their conversation and she was listening to Puck talking about football when she noticed that across the lunch hall, a pair of beautiful brown eyes kept staring at her.

**It's her.**

It was obvious how the brunette tries to be subtle with her glancing but failed to do so. Brittany chuckled at how adorable the brunette is. She looked up and found their eyes locked together and both of them didn't look away. There was something about the latina's eyes that looked so warm and Brittany never had anyone look at her like that. Like she was worthy of being loved. Their gazing was so intense that Brittany had to look away because, a moment there, she felt vulnerable.

**Okay, what's wrong with my tummy? It feels weird.**

She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and it feels weirdly good.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike asked, looking concerned.

"What's the deal with that Santana girl? Brittany asked, ignoring his question.

"Who, Santana? As in Santana Lopez? She's the head cheerleader of the Cheerios."

**That's hot.**

"She's the hottest piece of ass in this school!" Puck said with gross excitement.

Brittany frowned a bit with disagreement at his choice of words.

"Yeah, like she would go for you. You're not even close to her type" Mike laughed.

Brittany looked confused so Puck decided to elaborate more.

"She likes those who wears lipsticks and dresses, if you know what I mean" Puck winked at her.

"So she likes men who cross-dressed? She asked slowly with uncertainty.

Mike and Puck laughed their ass off at her obliviousness.

"No silly, she likes girls. She's gay" Mike said calmly.

Brittany's heart soared with so much hope and joy upon hearing that.

**SCORE.**

"She likes flirting with the girls here at school. Sometimes, girls even fight over her cause she's that hot. Hell, even college girls flirt with her. It's making me sad, like what about me?" Puck said in a mocking hurtful tone. Mike laughed at his silliness but Brittany was obviously bothered.

"See?" Puck pointed at Santana at across the lunch hall. One of the cheerios girls was leaning into Santana and seems to be whispering something to her. The brunette smirked at her and the cheerios girl walked away, looking back at Santana seductively.

"But it's funny how she only flirts with them. I never see her date any of the girls or even have girlfriends since freshman year" Mike stated.

"Who's that blonde besides her?"

"That's Quinn, her best friend. You really don't want to mess with her or even Santana or you'll see her wrath" Puck said with a pained look as he was cupping his groin when he remembered witnessing what happened to one of the football players.

Suddenly, the bell ringed and it's time for Brittany to go to her Biology class. She said goodbye to the guys and walked to her class, still processing the newfound information in her head.

* * *

Santana's POV

**Yes, I get to see her again.**

The brunette was glad that she was in the same Biology class with the blonde. However, Santana was sitting at the front of the class and Brittany was sitting at the back. She was bummed that she didn't get to stare at her favorite girl during the whole lesson. Yes, her favorite girl.

Sitting at her chair, Santana was waiting impatiently for her Biology teacher, Mr. William to come in.

"Okay, class. I have a project for you guys" the teacher said, earning collective groans from the students.

"I want you to partner up into two. Go find your partners and remember, you will be sitting with them for the rest of the year."

**So fuckin' great.**

"Hi"

**OH MY GOD.**

"Do you want to be partners with me?" Brittany asked with her sweet smile.

**PARTNERS. GIRLFRIEND. WHAT? OH MY GOD, LOPEZ, SHUT THE HELL UP**

"S-sure" the brunette involuntarily stuttered.

After the whole class settled down in their seats with each of their partners, Mr. William continued on talking about the project that they were about to do. Everyone was focused on the teacher and he was obviously wiping his fingers on his trousers and Santana had to resist herself from gagging. She didn't realized though that the blonde had scooted her chair closer to her.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she whispered.

"Santana" she whispered back.

They were close together, only few inches away from each other.

"Your singing is so amazing. I probably swooned a few times" the blonde whispered to avoid getting caught by the teacher. Santana blushed at the compliment.

"Well, your dancing is amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a lot of fans waiting on your door." Now it's the blonde's turn to blush.

"Are you one of them?" Brittany whispered teasingly. Her soft whisper made the hair on the back of Santana's neck stand.

For a few minutes, they went silent and focused on Mr. William talking at the front of the class. However, Brittany got distracted by the smell of Santana's perfume. She loves the scent so much.

"You smell so good" the blonde accidentally blurted out. Santana was startled by her blatant honesty.

"T-thank you. I like your smell too"

**I LIKE YOUR SMELL TOO?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LOPEZ? SAY SOMETHING**

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Vanilla and rose" the blonde stated.

Santana didn't know what to say so instead she focused her attention back to the teacher and Brittany did the same. However, the brunette kept imagining how it will be like to have the smell of vanilla and rose on her own clothes and the smell of the blonde near her when they cuddle.

Brittany smiled when she heard the latina unconsciously hummed a song by Adele. The blonde kept imagining how it will be like to be listening to the brunette humming songs when they are cuddling.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be including some delicious angst in this story. Just wait ;)**


	3. The Lunch

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews :) **** There will be a lot of fluffy Brittana and I will try to make each chapter longer as I'm planning to write only 10 chapters. Most of these will be written in Santana's POV. Enjoy!**

Santana's POV

The next day, the brunette and the blonde went to school with anticipation. In English class, Quinn noticed that the latina kept staring at the clock and she knew that she only wanted to see a certain blonde in her Biology class. Quinn remembered the phone call that they had last night.

"Hey Q"

"Hey San"

Without letting Quinn say another word, she speaks into the phone excitedly.

"Okay, so do you remember that blonde girl from the lunch hall?"

"The one that you were drooling over? Yeah, I remember her" Quinn teased.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that her name is Brittany and I did not fuckin' drool over her. So I'm in the same Biology class with her and God must _really_, _really_ love me because we ended up being partners."

"Hahahaha okay, and then?"

"She was so flirting with me. She was being all 'oh your singing is so amazing, I probably swooned a few times' I mean, come on, how is that not fucking flirtatious?" Quinn giggled.

"And then, she told me that I smell good" the brunette said, smiling through the phone.

There was a high pitch squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Hahaha Q, stop it!"

"Oh my god, she was totally flirting with you!"

The sound of the ringing bell disrupted Quinn from her thoughts. She saw that the Latina was quickly picking her things up and she hugged her before going out of the class. Quinn gave her a knowing smile and in return, Santana gave her a grateful smile.

**Only God knows how lucky I am to have Quinn in my life.**

* * *

Santana's POV

The brunette ran through the hallway to get to her Biology class.

"Move, bitches!" she said as she rammed through the crowd of people.

When she arrived outside her Biology class, she stopped to regain air into her lungs. She walked into the classroom only to be greeted by the sight of the beautiful blonde. She was pleasantly surprised to see Brittany without her ponytail. She let her wavy blonde locks hang loose below her shoulder. With every step she took, Santana's heart was beating faster.

"Why are you panting? Did you run all the way to here?" the blonde asked.

"I just can't wait to see you"

**SHIT! **

The blonde can't help but blushed at her words.

**I gots game.**

The two started chatting animatedly with each other. Santana smiled inwardly at how the two of them are getting much more comfortable and playful with each other.

* * *

Santana's POV

Quinn was on her way to meet Santana for lunch. Then, she saw her walking with Brittany, talking about something. They were too busy with their conversation to even notice that Quinn was approaching them.

"…..and then, I tried to give Mr. William a hand sanitizer and a box of tissue. He asked what were they for and I said, 'cause you pick your nose like there's no tomorrow'".

"Oh my god! You're so mean" Brittany said laughing while playfully smacking the brunette on her arm.

"Hey Quinn!" the latina said when she was finally aware of her best friend's presence.

"Hi" Quinn smiled mischievously.

**Oh my god Quinn, how obvious can you get**

"Quinn, this is Brittany. Britt, this is Quinn." Brittany's heart fluttered upon hearing the latina's nickname for her.

Quinn gave her a polite smile before continuing on.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" the blonde invited the other blonde.

"Umm…. sure" Brittany replied.

**QUINN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

After settling their food trays on the table, Brittany and Santana instantly fell into a conversation.

"So what song did you prepare for the glee club later?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see" the brunette winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Quinn was beginning to feel like a third wheel so she decided to say something.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Quinn looked at Brittany. Santana coughed out her food.

Then, she looked at her best friend with wide eyes.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, QUINN?!**

**I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!**

**GODDAMMIT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!**

They looked at each other, screaming silently.

"I don't have a boyfriend… or a girlfriend" she said suggestively while bashfully glancing at Santana.

Santana was trying really hard to hide her smile.

"How about you? Are you with anyone right now?" Brittany asked, directing the question to the latina with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet…. uhh I mean, no" the brunette said.

"I'm not in a relationship too, thank you for asking" Quinn sarcastically said.

Brittany and Santana couldn't help but giggled.

The three of them continued on with their conversation, trying to discover more about each other.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Okay, listen guys! Today, we have two new members" Mr. Schue stated. Everyone started talking and guessing about who could be their new members.

"I know that one of them is Brittany" Mike said.

"Yeah, she told us the other day" Puck continued.

"I am well-informed about the identity of another one of our members but for the purpose of surprise, I refuse to tell you guys" Rachel said annoyingly. Kurt and Mercedes groaned and rolled their eyes at her for the hundredth time.

All the chatting stopped when a brunette girl walked into the room with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey, losers" Santana said cockily.

All the jaws in the room dropped upon seeing the girl that they never would've thought to join the glee club.

"As you all know, I'm Santana Lopez" the latina said smirking.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Welcome"

"I would like to officially welcome you to our humble glee club" said Rachel in which she received a mild glare from the latina.

"Hey orca, my eyes are up here!" the brunette snapped at Finn.

"Okay, Santana, you can sit down now" Mr. Schue instructed.

A minute later, Brittany was nearly approaching the room when her eyes shifted to the acoustic guitar held by Santana. She smiled as she would've never pegged her for someone who would play the guitar.

"Here she is!" Mr. Schue informed.

"Hey guys! I'm Brittany Pierce" said the blonde with excitement.

Everyone welcomed her with a smile but more so, a sickeningly sweet smile from the latina. Though her smile faded when she saw Sam, the quarterback of the football team, eyeing the blonde with interest.

**Ugh! Seriously Fish Lips?**

"Okay, you can sit down Brittany"

The blonde saw Santana patting an empty chair next to her and as she was approaching the chair, both of them can't help but exchanged goofy grins at each other. Unfortunately for Santana, Brittany was sitting in between her and Sam.

"So I've asked our two new members to prepare a song for us today just to hear what they sound like and what's their singing style. Santana, you can go first" he offered.

Santana nervously stood up and sat on the stool which was situated in front of all of them.

"Okay, I will be singing Hiding My Heart but using Adele's version."

"Woo-hoo! You go gurl!" Mercedes cheered.

The brunette held her guitar up into her lap and started strumming the guitar. The song started with a soft and sweet melody.

_This is how the story went,_

_I met someone by accident,_

The brunette looked at Brittany with a soft expression.

_Who blew me away, who blew me away._

_It was in the darkest of my days,_

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain,_

_And buried them away, you buried them away._

_I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done,_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun,_

_But like everything I've ever known, you disappear one day,_

_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away._

For a moment there, the blonde could see a glint of hurt in Santana's eyes.

When she strummed the last note, she looked up to see that everyone in the room got teary-eyed.

She got a standing ovation from everyone and Santana couldn't help but shed a happy tear. Santana went back to her seat and Brittany slowly ran her thumb across the latina's cheek to wipe the tear away. The brunette smiled shyly and this didn't go unnoticed by the other members.

"Great job, Santana! Now, Brittany, it's your turn."

Brittany jumped up from her seat and took out her ipod. She connected the ipod to the speakers.

"I will be singing and dancing to Oh Land's We Turn It Up"

They clapped excitedly at the prospect of seeing the blonde dancing.

The blonde started singing the first few lines and then, began to move when the beat changes.

_Out in the streets I hear the crack of thunder,_

_People keeping low, people searching for some cover,_

_But in my room I hear the sound of trumpets,_

_Leading me through the fear that keeps us in._

Everyone was in awe with how she could move her body with grace and strength. They were clapping along with the upbeat song and they couldn't sit still on their seats as they watched Brittany popping and locking.

**DAMN.**

_If you're afraid,_

_Fear will only break your heart,_

The blonde peeked a glance at Santana.

_If you're afraid,_

_No walls will keep them away._

The blonde began pulling each one of them up on their feet to dance with her and soon, all of them joined in dancing with her. Brittany reached for the latina's hand and spun her around playfully and both of them were giggling in their own world.

The song finished and everyone in the room cheered and clapped. They went back to their respective seats and listened to Mr. Schue talking about a set of songs for the Sectionals. Santana saw Sam whispering to the blonde and they were both giggling. Sam would stare at the blonde a few times and one of those times, he accidentally caught the glaring eyes of Santana.

**Death will be upon you if you lay your eyes one more time at her.**

Sam quickly looked to the front, terrified for his life. However, a few minutes later, Santana caught Sam staring at the blonde again.

**THAT IS IT.**

* * *

Santana's POV

"Lopez!"

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Sam?"

"What happened?" Santana asked innocently.

"He got slushied by the Cheerios"

"Really?"

**Good job, girls.**

"Yeah, all the girls slushied him. He was practically drenched in it."

Santana was smirking on the inside.

"When I asked the cheerios why, no one said anything. Isn't it weird though, cause he's like the quarterback. I mean, no one slushies the quarterback."

"I don't know, I never like the Trouty Mouth anyway" the brunette shrugged.


	4. The Sleepover

**I just want to wish all the Bruneians out there a Happy Belated National Day! Now let's continue with the story. In this chapter, I will be including a lot of Brittany's and Santana's POV simultaneously so there will be indicators to show whose thoughts it is so I won't confuse you. I hope you enjoy **

Brittany's and Santana's POV

It has been two weeks since their first glee club appearance and already, the brunette and the blonde have been inseparable. Everyone in the glee club noticed how they always linked their pinkies together, whispered something to each other and giggling or linking their arms together when walking. They find it especially adorable when they saw Santana putting her legs up on Brittany's lap while the blonde was massaging it or that time when the brunette was laying her head on the blonde's shoulder while they listen to Mr. Schue talked. And don't forget the looks. They give each other that a lot. The looks that tells everyone that what they have is more than friendship.

It's lunchtime and Brittany was always getting excited at the thought of eating lunch with the latina again. She loves that her heart fluttered at all the small things that Santana did for her. Like opening the cafeteria door for her, getting the tray for her or even letting Brittany sit first on their lunch table. The blonde loves it even more that the brunette has no idea that what she did, does to her heart.

Santana also always couldn't help her giddiness at the thought of eating lunch with the blonde again. She loves that her heart soared at all the small things that Brittany did without realizing. Like tapping her finger on her chin when she's trying to decide which food to pick, or linking her pinky with Santana's while walking to their table or sitting really close to her which made it a bit difficult for Santana to eat but she's not complaining. Today, however, she will not be able to see all of that and it saddens her a bit.

"Sorry, Britt. Coach Sue wants to meet me so I can't have lunch with you" the latina said with a heavy heart.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Santana said, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'll miss you though" the blonde said with a sad pout.

**S: Calm down, heart. Just calm down.**

"I'll miss you too, Britt. But don't worry, I'll see you later at your house, right?"

Brittany nodded.

Santana slowly lifted her right hand and cupped Brittany's left cheek while planting a soft kiss on her right cheek.

**B: Please do it again. Again and again and again…..**

Santana backed away slowly and shyly.

A few feet away, Kurt and Mercedes were intently watching as the scene unfolded. Never in their high school life, have they seen Santana Snix Lopez gets all shy at a girl. They giggled without intending it to be heard but they realized they weren't so quiet when they saw the brunette turned around to look at them.

"Hey Lady Lips, what are you looking at?" the brunette said to Kurt.

"N-n-nothing" he stammered. Kurt and Mercedes immediately walked away clumsily from their lockers. Santana smirked.

**S: Don't worry, Lopez. You still got it.**

"I'll see you later, okay? Bye Britt." And with that, Santana stepped away from the blonde. She didn't see the smile that the blonde was giving her from behind but she could feel it.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Coach Sue?" she said while knocking the door.

"Come in, Boobs McGhee!"

**Uh-oh.**

"Sit down"

"Soooo…."

"I heard that you joined the glee club" she said sternly.

**SHIT! I'M DEAD NOW.**

Santana nodded.

"Good"

**HUH?**

"What?"

"Now you can spy on them for me"

"Why?"

"You see, since glee club opened, the funding for the Cheerios is decreasing. Now I cannot even have coffees during Cheerios practice and it's making me a hella lot cranky."

Santana nodded agreeing.

"So the only way for me is to destroy Spongehair Squarechin and his glee club. I want you to spy on them so I can know their every moves. I will not allow them to win this year's Sectionals!"

"I don't know about that, Coach"

Santana had to admit that the glee club is growing on her. Sure, the people there could annoy the hell out of her but slowly, she began to care for them. She loves that she can sing in front of all of them without having to see judging eyes stare at her. In their eyes, she sees nothing but admiration. She loves that she feels comfortable enough to sing songs that are helping her to express herself emotionally. She loves when they all sing together and they are all having fun without a care. She also loves that all of them accepts her even when she's in her bitchy state. She never felt more belonged than when she is in the glee club. So when Coach Sue asked her to spy on them, she looked as heavy-hearted as she felt.

"If you don't do this, I'll kick you off the Cheerios!"

In that moment, Santana had to make a difficult decision. It's either Cheerios, the squad that she has been with for three years, in which she had to work her ass off to become the head cheerleader and it can also help her get a cheerleading scholarship for university later or Glee club, a club that she joined two weeks ago but she had already considered it as her second family.

"Okay…."

"You can go now"

And with that, Santana stood up and walked out of the room and without realizing it, tears were running down her cheeks.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

The brunette and the blonde decided that it was probably the best for them to have a sleepover at the Pierce's house so that they would have more time to spend on their Biology project. Secretly, they also both decided that it was probably a good reason to have their sleepover, just to mask the fact that they only wanted to spend more time together.

Santana never had seen so much pink in her life until the moment she walked into Brittany's room. Pink wallpaper, pink bed sheet, pink dolls. She chuckled inwardly at how the room matches the blonde's warm and fuzzy personality. She walked around the room, looking at pictures of Brittany making funny faces, a unicorn sticker at the corner of the mirror and a small stack of books by Emma Donoghue at the night stand beside her bed. She thought that it was not possible to even love the blonde more in that moment than she already has.

**S: Love? No, that's not possible. It's too early for the L word. I think.**

Brittany walked into the room, interrupting the latina's thoughts. She was about to speak when she noticed that something was different with Santana's expression. She looked confused.

**B: Why is she looking at me like that?**

* * *

Brittany's POV

An hour had passed by and the two of them have been busy discussing and doing their project.

"Ugh! My bladder is killin' me! I have to go to the bathroom." Santana said annoyed.

"Why do you always go to the bathroom? Seriously, you have the bladder of an 80 year old." The blonde said giggling.

The brunette responded by playfully throwing a pillow at Brittany which made the blonde giggled more. Santana walked out of the room and she left her phone at the bed next to Brittany. The blonde stared at the phone for a minute.

**B: Hmmm…. I wonder what is my ringtone?**

So Brittany reached for her own phone and dialed the latina's number.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe….._

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside….._

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you….._

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you….._

There was a huge smile plastered on Brittany's face when she heard the ringtone that Santana had set for her. However, she quickly ended the call when she heard the sound of the bathroom door closing. She reached for Santana's phone and deleted the notification that showed the missed call. She settled down on her bed but forgot to wipe off the huge smile from her face.

"Britt, why are you smiling at me like that?" the brunette chuckled.

"San, sometimes, you're so cute, you know that?"

"Oh God Britt, stop being so obsess with me!" the latina teased.

"Can you blame me?" Brittany winked playfully and turned around to face the screen of her laptop. If only she could see how red Santana's face was at that moment.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

The both of them were occupied with doing their own tasks for the project. Brittany was at her computer, researching about the subject that they were given for the project while Santana was writing on her notebook, trying to organize the information and facts regarding the subject. Music was playing at the background while they were doing their work. They weren't really listening to the music until one song captured their attention.

_When I said 'I can see me in your eyes'_

_You said 'I can see you in my bed'_

_That's not just friendship, that's romance too_

_You like music we can dance to_

Suddenly, an unspoken tension started to fill the air.

**B: OH GOD, SAY SOMETHING.**

"Umm… can I have a look at your notes? I just want to make sure that I have everything noted down" the blonde asked.

**S: THANK GOD.**

"Sure."

Santana offered the notebook to the blonde and Brittany was flipping through the pages when she stumbled upon a page that seems to be out of place. Slowly, she read the words in her mind.

_I look at you with every intention of falling in love,_

_Though not long enough to show my hidden desire that you would too._

_I stare at you with every longing I have deep inside, _

_Though not intense enough to wonder if you can sense my desperation._

_I smile at you with sheer bliss in my heart,_

_Though not joyous enough to display my overwhelming affection for you._

_I hold your hands with every tenderness in me,_

_Though not gentle enough to let you know how fragile you make me._

_Now I only can talk about you with every words in my thought,_

_Though not deep enough to really show that you are my greatest loss._

"San, this is beautiful" the blonde blurted out.

Santana was confused at what the blonde was referring to but her eyes widened when she saw her most private thoughts and words was being read by Brittany. Immediately, she pulled the notebook out of the blonde's hand a bit harshly and Brittany was a little shocked at her reaction.

"I'm sorry…." the blonde said apologetically.

Santana was silent for a while, not knowing what to do or say. She wrote those words a long time ago after Elaine left her. Her face softened upon seeing the blonde's expression.

"It's okay…. it's just….."

Brittany was looking at Santana attentively.

"It's Elaine. She was my first girlfriend. Kinda."

**B: I thought she never had a girlfriend. Mike said….**

"No one knew about us except for Quinn."

Santana sighed for a bit before continuing her story.

"She was in the Cheerios with me during my freshman year. She's such a sweet and amazing person."

Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous. Then, she felt guilty considering it's not the appropriate time to think about her feeling when the girl in front of her was trying to talk about hers.

"I was head over heels in love with her" she scoffed, shaking her head.

"She was too. She told me. We were in this secret relationship for 5 months. We were so closeted back then. But after 5 months, I was tired. Tired of hiding us. Tired of hiding myself. So I came out but the only person I told about us was Quinn. I thought that Elaine understood why I did all of that. But apparently, she didn't. She was paranoid that people would find out about us since I was already out so she broke up with me. After that, she pretended like we were never even in a relationship at all. At the end of my freshman year, her family moved to Chicago. I never saw her after that."

Santana felt her eyes welling up so she pretended to shrug it off.

"But whatever, that was in the past"

However, Brittany was not easily fooled. She could see the hurt in the latina's eyes. She hugged Santana gracefully and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Santana was stiff for a moment but felt herself relaxed in the blonde's embrace. For a minute, the brunette and the blonde would do nothing but held each other in silence.

* * *

It was midnight and both of them managed to finish the project in time. Santana was lying on the left side of the bed while Brittany was on the other side and they were facing away from each other.

"Britt, are you awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?" Santana said while turning her body to face Brittany.

"Sure" the blonde assured while also turning her body to face the brunette.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"Uhhh…." The blonde uttered hesitantly.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay" the brunette said with an assuring smile.

"It's okay, you told me your story, I should tell you mine"

Santana nodded encouragingly.

"So I came out as bi during my sophomore year and my high school wasn't so accepting. People would call me names. Slut, stupid, dumb."

Santana slowly reached her hand out and softly grasped the hand of the blonde.

"And then, somehow, they found out about my mom. My mom was an alcoholic, she is now recovering. When they found out, my life was hell. The bullying and teasing got worst that I cannot even walk through the hallways without feeling scared. By the end of sophomore year, I cannot take it anymore. I told my mom everything and she cried. She wanted me to start fresh again and she wanted me to feel safe again so she decided that moving to a new place would be the best."

By now, tears were running down her cheeks.

"But what hurts the most is that those names, those insults, are still stuck with me."

Brittany was sobbing after the words came crawling out of her mouth. Santana pulled the blonde closer to her chest and let her cried until Brittany felt asleep, snuggling to her. The brunette still could not understand how anyone could be so mean to this angel. Her eyes felt heavy and before she closed her eyes, she smiled when she smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and rose.

**Author's note: If you didn't know already, the ringtone was actually the song that Brittana danced to during the Heart episode. Also, it might take me a week to post the next chapter but I think you will like it ;)**


	5. The Fight

**Sorry for the delay, I was really busy but my classes just got cancelled so yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

Santana's POV

That was the best sleep she ever had. Maybe it's because she felt safe and protected when the arms of the blonde were clinging around her body. Maybe it's the way she felt comforted and warm when Brittany snuggled her head into the brunette's neck. She never knew how much she could crave the presence of someone in her arms until Brittany showed her what she's been missing.

Santana could not stop smiling when she remembered what happened the morning after the sleepover. She remembered feeling a soft, warm kiss on her right cheek when Brittany thought that Santana was still sleeping. She could still hear the raspy voice of the blonde waking her up. Her heart smiled when she watched the blonde dancing while making the pancakes. Basically, Brittany is driving her crazy. Good crazy.

"Thinking about Brittany again?" Quinn said grinning.

**What the fuck? Am I that obvious?**

"Stop doing that!" the brunette whined.

"Doing what?"

"Like you're reading my mind." Santana rolled her eyes but the small smile that creeped onto her face betrayed her.

"So you _were _thinking about her? God... why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't even know why" but Santana knew.

**I'm just scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Who am I kidding? Of course, she likes you Lopez. It's so damn obvious. But what if she's just friendly? Worst, what if I'm a sucky girlfriend? I mean, there must be a reason why Elaine left me. I know she's paranoid and all but what if she wanted to break up with me all along because I stink as a girlfriend?**

"San"

Santana didn't even realize how lost she was in her own thoughts until Quinn called her.

"Huh?"

"You are an amazing person and anyone would be crazy lucky to have you as their girlfriend. And besides, I've seen the way Brittany looks at you. Don't let her go"

Quinn could sense the uncertainty playing around with the brunette's mind so she hugged Santana reassuringly and whispered with a soft-spoken conviction, "Trust me".

Santana mentally noted that this hug felt familiar. It's the same hug that brought tears of relief to her when the brunette came out to Quinn. It's also the same hug that dried her tears when Elaine broke up with her. Quinn was always there to give the hug she needed and she didn't even have to say a word.

* * *

Brittany's POV

As she was making her way to the Lima Beans to meet her glee friends, Brittany could not stop thinking about what happened the morning after the sleepover. She couldn't resist giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek because Santana looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She remembered thinking about how adorable the brunette looked when Santana opened her sleepy eyes. Brittany couldn't even control the giddiness bubbling out of her as she danced while making the pancakes. It's just that being around Santana makes her heart dance.

"Hey, Brittany!"

"Hey guys!" she greeted back excitedly.

"Where's Santana?" Mike asked. Just the mention of her name made Brittany grinned sheepishly.

"She will come later. She's out right now with her mom"

Brittany quirked an eyebrow when she noticed that everyone seems like they wanted to say something but tried to refrain from doing so.

"So how is it going with you two? I'm happy that both of you made some sort of Sapphic connection".

**HAHAHAHA WHAT? So that's it.**

Everyone groaned just as the words came out of Rachel's mouth.

"Ugh, Rachel! Seriously?" Tina crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, maybe it's better if we do the talking" Kurt said as he patted his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"What she's trying to say is that you guys are adorable together" Mercedes stated sweetly.

"And she's all whipped too" Mike continued. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She's been all smiley this past week, it's starting to scare the shit outta me" Puck jokingly stated.

"And she only snapped at me once this week so that's good" Rachel said without a hint of humour which made everyone roared with laughter.

"I bow to you, Miss Pierce" Puck said as he was bowing mockingly to Brittany.

"Well, what can I say, Puck, no one can resist the Pierce charm" the blonde chuckled.

"But are you guys like dating or what?" Mercedes asked impatiently. Brittany knew the answer but she desperately wished that it was the opposite.

"If you guys are dating, it's okay but just be careful" Tina said looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Santana can be a bit, ummm... how do I say this nicely? A bit bitchy" Puck said cautiously.

Brittany frowned upon hearing the remark.

"No, everybody thinks she's a bad person, but she's not" she said while looking noticeably upset.

"We didn't mean it like that, it's just that we care about you and we don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all" Kurt said caringly.

Brittany sighed but deep inside, her heart swell at the thought of her friends caring for her. She was used to getting hurt already, but for once, she didn't have to really worry about it.

"You don't have to worry. Santana is not that kind of person" the blonde smiled confidently.

"So you didn't answer my question" Mercedes demanded. Brittany shook her head.

"Why don't you ask her out then? I'm pretty sure she likes you" said Mike.

"Speaking of the devil..." Puck said loud enough for everyone to turn around to face the latina.

"Don't start with me, Puckerman" the brunette warned as she was approaching the seat next to Brittany.

Santana kissed the blonde's right cheek and it automatically puts a smile on Brittany's face. Everyone was watching the interaction between the two not so subtlety, pretending to do something or looking somewhere else.

**Seriously guys? Sure, looking at the ceiling will not make it obvious.**

"Okay..." Santana dragged the word out exaggeratedly when she noticed her friends acting weird.

"So do you want something, San? I'll get it for you" the blonde offered.

"Just a macadamia cookie, thank you" the brunette smiled appreciatively.

As Brittany stood up from the table, everyone was already into their normal conversations. Santana was talking and laughing with Mercedes until a redhead caught her attention. The redhead was standing behind the counter and she was unmistakably flirting with Brittany. The sight was unbearable for her and Santana couldn't hide her jealousy even if she wanted to. Mike abruptly stopped his conversation and nudged Puke with his elbow while looking at the brunette.

After she bought the cookie, Brittany turned around just in time to see Santana looking at her, obviously upset. Santana immediately turned around, facing Mercedes.

**Is she jealous?**

Brittany felt guilty for making the brunette jealous but it's not like she flirted back with the barista. However, Brittany smirked when she realized that _Santana was actually jealous._

* * *

Santana's POV

Santana was glad that her math class was over. She never really liked math. If math is a person, she would beat the crap out of it. She always felt mentally drained after being in the class so today, she was extra cranky. The only person she wanted to see was Brittany. Her face somehow managed to form a small smile as she saw Brittany walking a few feet away from her. Tina and Mercedes were also walking along with the blonde. She decided to approach the girls and graced them with her presence.

Suddenly, she heard a loud shriek. What disturbed her more is that the shriek was coming from Brittany. When she was close enough to see what happened, she was shocked to see the three girls covered in blue slushies. She felt upset looking at the sight in front of her but that feeling was soon replaced with anger when she saw the eyes of the blonde started to well up with tears. At that moment, Santana was hit with a sudden realization.

**OH MY GOD. I just remember that Britt used to be bullied. She moved to get away from this exact thing. Oh god, now I'm pissed. I'm really fucking pissed right now. **

She was rudely interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from two guys. Santana glared at the two football players that were standing in front of them, who were holding four empty cups of slushies.

"Hey asshole! You're gonna regret doing that!" Santana warned viciously.

"I don't think so and it's none of your business" the tall guy said arrogantly.

"Anything involving the glee club _is_ my business and apologize to them before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses!" the brunette snarled.

"Nah... not feeling it." The way the tall guy said it without any sort of remorse was making Santana boiled with so much anger. Even the other, much shorter football player winced at Santana's expression.

**Are you fucking serious?**

Santana couldn't help but scoffed at the smug expression of the tall guy in front of her.

She continued on talking, calmly but with an underlying tone of anger.

"Okay, I don't want to crack another nut again but I might just rip your balls off and feed it to my Chihuahua"

"Pffftt... whatever, dyke."

There were gasps echoing through the hallway when that word came out of his mouth. Some people were looking on with pained expressions as they could predict what was coming for the guy.

"Oh man, you shouldn't have said that" the shorter football player said with a quiet voice but the hallway was silent enough for Santana to hear his words.

**DAMN RIGHT.**

* * *

Santana's POV

She was standing beside the football player and both of them were facing Principal Figgins in the office. Santana had a smug look on her face whereas the football player stood there with a defeated look and a black eye.

"When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix Juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk. You can't blame me for anything Snix does" the brunette stated.

"That's not an excuse, Miss Lopez" the principal demanded.

"I'm letting you go with a warning. And you too" the principal pointed to the football player.

Both of them turned around without looking at each other and exited the office. Before the football player got the chance to walk away, Santana called him.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Here"

"Thanks" Brittany uttered after taking the tissues offered by Tina.

Tina, Mercedes and Brittany were in the girls' bathroom, standing in front of the mirror as they were trying to wash off the blue stains.

"So is no one going to talk about the fact that Santana hit that guy?" Mercedes broke the silence.

"Not that I'm surprise" Tina shrugged.

"No, the fact that she defended _us_?" Mercedes continued.

"See? I told you, she's not a bad person" the blonde softly said.

Mercedes and Tina replied with a small smile, fully acknowledging that Santana is really not such a bad person after all.

After she had finished cleaning the stain, Brittany wanted to get out of the bathroom. She was getting all sweaty and the smell of the place wasn't pleasant either.

"I'm going out, okay? It's really hot in here. Before I go out, do you guys need help or something?" the blonde offered.

"We're good" Tina said as she was scrubbing her shirt relentlessly with a tissue.

She didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath until she stepped out of the bathroom.

**Santana?**

A few feet away from her, Brittany saw the brunette standing outside of the principal's office but she could only see her back. It was almost laughable to see how petite Santana was compared to the tall guy in front of her but even with that size, she was still pretty intimidating. Brittany wanted to call out the brunette before realizing that Santana was actually confronting the football player.

"That girl, Brittany? Yeah, you better stay away from her. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world so if you lay a hand on her or even _stare _at her, you'll be sorry that you even got out of your mom's vagina. And tell your friends to stay away from the glee club too, are we clear?" the brunette said with an eerily calm tone.

The football player nodded too quickly before walking away from the latina.

Brittany instantly walked back into the bathroom, not wanting the brunette to know that she saw the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" asked Tina.

"Ummm... yeah" the blonde mumbled.

Brittany was sure that it is time already.

* * *

Santana's POV.

"Hello?"

"Hi San"

"Hey Britt"

"So umm… can I come over to your house?"

"Sure"

There was a few seconds of silence hanging between them. Brittany could sense the question that Santana had in mind so she answered it for her.

"I just wanna talk about what happened earlier. I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

**OH MY GOD. DID I FREAK HER OUT? IS SHE ANGRY AT ME?**

"Okay, I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez"

"Hi, Brittany. Nice to see you" the older Lopez greeted her with a warm smile.

"Where's Santana?"

"She's upstairs" the older Lopez stepped to the side, allowing the blonde to enter.

"Come in" Santana instructed when she heard the distinct knocking on her door.

Brittany entered without uttering a word. Santana didn't know what to do or what she should say so she was glad when Brittany rushed to her with a hug. The blonde laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and her arms were clinging tightly around Santana's back.

"Thank you" the blonde softly whispered. She could feel Santana smiling in return.

"No, really. Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before" Brittany said as she was letting herself go from the embrace.

"He deserved it for being a jerk" the brunette smirked.

"But maybe you shouldn't have punch him"

"What?!" Santana said in disbelief.

"He called me a dyke!" and with that, Santana started rambling in Spanish. Brittany sat down on the bed, knowing that this might take her awhile. She only caught certain words that were being spat out by the brunette like "hijo de puta" or "mierda". Brittany didn't know what those words mean but by the sound of it, she was pretty upset.

"San, breathe" Brittany reminded her.

Santana heavily exhaled and sat next to Brittany.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have punch him" Santana said, sounding not so sincere.

**B: How can she look this adorable even when she's annoyed?**

"Will you go out with me?" Brittany blurted.

**S: WHAT?! OH MY GOD, WHAT?! SHIT, WHAT?! ERHMERGERD, ERHMERGERD, ERHMERGERD!**

She didn't know what came over her but she felt like it was the right time. She was a bit anxious when she saw Santana looking at her with an unreadable expression. However, a feeling of relief washed over her when the brunette smiled.

"Go out? You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah" she nodded adorably.

"Of course, Britt!" Santana answered too excitedly.

**B: *DOING THE HAPPY DANCE***

**S: *SQUEALING***


	6. The Date

**Again, thank you guys for the reviews. So this week, I'm having so much Brittana feelings thus the reason why this chapter is a bit longer than the usual. Enjoy :)**

Brittany's POV

**Of course, Britt. Of course, Britt. Of course, Britt….**

Brittany couldn't stop replaying those three words in her head. She could still remember the excitement manifested through Santana's voice and face when she said those words. She remembered the feeling she had when she left the brunette's house. Her stomach was doing all kinds of flips and she was so happy that she felt like her heart couldn't contain all that joy. She swore that her heart felt like exploding at that moment.

Of course, like any romantic movie cliché, Brittany was doing her happy dance on the street outside of Santana's house just so she could channel all the enthusiasm flowing through her to somewhere. She would have probably blushed if she knew that Santana was watching the whole thing from her bedroom's window. The brunette giggled heartily at the blonde's adorable antics.

"Omph! Sorry" a girl in a blue hoodie apologized to Brittany after accidentally bumping into her.

"Oh, it's okay. Have a nice day!" the blonde said in a friendly manner. She continued on walking down the hallway, almost skipping.

The girl raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have made the blonde this happy.

* * *

Brittany's POV

At the lunch table around the corner of the cafeteria, Mike, Puck, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were sitting with their food already on the table but felt the absence of three girls. Usually, around this time, Brittany, Santana and Quinn would have joined them by now. Yes, Quinn was also hanging out with the glee members. She was secretly glad to have more friends outside of Cheerios and it didn't hurt to see the cuteness that is Brittana. Quinn thought it would be easier to call them that. Well, it's either that or Santittany but that was too mouthful. Sure, sometimes she felt like vomiting at how cute the two can be but she was sincerely happy for her best friend.

"Guyssssss!"

All of them turned around at Brittany's loud voice.

Brittany ran to the table, almost hysterically. She grabbed Tina's hands and pulled her up, jumping up and down with exhilaration.

"Why are we jumping?" Tina asked, still jumping up and down.

"I don't know" Kurt said, still puzzled.

Suddenly, Brittany scooped her up with her arms, lifting Tina up and spinning her around.

Tina giggled uncontrollably and the others laughed at the sight of the blonde being her silly self.

"Put her down, Pierce. That's my girlfriend you're holding" Mike demanded in a playful tone.

After putting Tina down, Brittany sat at the table as all eyes were on her.

"Sooo...?" Mercedes asked.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Puck continued.

"Okay, do you guys remember what I said about something that I wanted to do?"

"Buy a unicorn?" Rachel guessed.

"See something give birth?" asked Tina.

**No but that would have been fun. **

Kurt recognized the knowing look that the blonde was giving.

"Oh my god! You did not!" Kurt said loudly.

"Yes, I did" Brittany said with a smirk.

"What? What is happening?" Puck asked.

"Guess who has a date tomorrow night?" Brittany teased.

They all cheered at the prospect of Brittany going out on a date but more so on the fact that it was with Santana.

"Wait, with Santana, right?" Rachel asked, sounding unsure. Brittany nodded with a shy smile.

"Finally! Someone _actually_ made a move" Kurt commented.

"Praise" Mercedes agreed.

"I'm so happy for you, Pierce" Puck said as he ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm happy too" the blonde said with a megawatt smile.

"So where are they now?"

"Oh, they have a cheerleading thing right now"

"What? During lunchtime?" Rachel said with disbelief.

"Come on, we're talking about Coach Sue here"

"Yeah, she's cray cray"

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

**Hmmm…. what should I wear tomorrow? **

"You would have known if you have tumblr"

**Should I wear that yellow dress?**

"No thank you. I'm more of a Myspace girl" Rachel said defensively.

**Or that new dress I just bought?**

"Myspace is so outdated. Do people even go there anymore?" Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

**The yellow dress makes my eyes pop though. **

_Forgetful Lucy..._

_cracked her head like Gary Busey..._

_But I still love her so..._

_and I'll never let her go..._

"Brittany, your phone is ringing" Tina informed her.

The blonde quickly looked at her phone, realizing that she had been distracted by her thoughts. She walked away to answer the call privately. After a few minutes, Brittany appeared again.

"Who was that?"

"Santana" the blonde grinned.

"Wait, you set the song Forgetful Lucy as her ringtone?" Mike asked amused.

Brittany blushed when all the attention was on her, waiting for an answer.

"What? She said 50 First Dates is her favorite movie" Brittany said bashfully.

"I think it's cute" Rachel chuckled.

As if she wasn't blushing enough already, that remark made it worse.

Brittany couldn't handle how shy she was being so the blonde was glad when she was saved by the bell.

"Bye guys" the blonde waved to everyone and stood up immediately. She was walking to her next class and found herself lost again in her own thoughts.

**I know that she will look beautiful tomorrow, as always. I can't wait.**

* * *

Santana's POV

**SHIT. WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?**

For the last hour, Quinn had to watch her best friend frantically roamed around the bedroom, searching for the perfect clothes, accessory and shoe for her date. On the bed, there was a pile of clothes, of which Santana would not wear for the date. Maybe. She didn't even know yet.

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear" complained Santana.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at how ridiculous that statement was. She looked around and directed her gaze at Santana's bed which was nearly out of sight since all of her clothes were lying all around it. Quinn had to sit on the edge of the bed because the clothes were taking up all the spaces.

"Okay, _maybe_ I was exaggerating" Santana admitted.

"You think?" Quinn scoffed teasingly.

"Whatever, Q" the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, relax Sanny. Why are you so nervous? It's not like you have never been on a date."

"Quinn, this is like my first date in two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS! Of course I'm nervous."

Quinn responded with a chuckle as she had never seen the brunette this anxious.

"Okay, okay. Let me help you" Quinn stood up and approached Santana near her closet.

Quinn held up a red loose blouse and a leather pants in her hands.

**Nope.**

"I don't want to wear the leather pants tonight"

"What? You want to wear something that she can easily take off?" Quinn laughed upon seeing the latina's shocked expression.

"Noooo. I just want to be comfortable" she said as she smacked Quinn playfully on her arm.

"So what happens after the date?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she was rummaging through the closet.

"I mean, are you guys a couple then?"

Santana stopped to look at her best friend.

"Huh" she uttered with a sense of realization.

Santana was too distracted about her clothing choice before to really think about what the date means.

**Quinn's right. Are we girlfriends now? Or not yet? Or do I have to ask her first? What if it's too early to ask her? What defines as too early? Really, who knows? Should I ask her on another date? Or tonight?**

"I don't know, I mean, I would love to call her my girlfriend but we haven't really talk about that yet"

If Santana thought that she was nervous before, she was wrong. Now, she's hyperventilating on the inside.

**Thanks Quinn. Just thank you. **

Quinn noticed that Santana was starting to get more worried so she tried distracting the brunette with small talks.

"So she's picking you up in an hour?"

"Yeah" Santana stated distractedly as she continued ruffling through her closet.

"Where are you guys going?"

"She didn't tell me, she wanted it to be a surprise"

Santana had always wanted to have a date at the Breadstix. She had been there with her family and friends but never for a date. She always loved how cozy the restaurant was and how at night, it turns into the most romantic place with its soft lighting and relaxing ambience.

"We'll see"

* * *

The blonde smiled widely at the sight of the brunette opening the door. Santana was wearing a white blouse with a red blazer, complimented with a small gold tassel necklace.

"Wow, you look really beautiful San" Brittany stated. Santana noticed how effortless it seems for the blonde to make her feel beautiful. Maybe it's because of the way how Brittany's eyes sparkled when she said those words or how her lips curved with a smile that felt sincere.

"Thank you" Santana responded appreciatively. Then, her eyes shifted to the yellow dress worn by Brittany. The bright colour somehow intensified her blue eyes and for a second there, Santana got lost in it. When she realized that she had been staring at Brittany's eyes, she looked down shyly. She just noticed that the dress was at knee-length and her eyes immediately drifted to the long, seemingly endless legs of the blonde. She quickly looked up and smiled at Brittany.

"You look beautiful too, Britt"

Slowly, Santana moved her hand and hesitantly reach out for Brittany's hand. When their hands touched, Santana softly grazed her fingers with her thumb and Brittany responded by gripping the brunette's hand more firmly. Santana smiled brightly at the contact. Brittany led the brunette forward with their hands still attached together.

"This is cute" Santana commented when she saw a beige Vespa scooter in front of her.

"My mom gave me this for my birthday and I thought I would use it for tonight since it's so beautiful outside"

Brittany grabbed a white helmet and put it on Santana's head cautiously while the brunette was staring at her adoringly.

"San, stop staring at me. You're making it hard for me to put this on" she giggled.

After putting her own helmet, Brittany sat at the front of the scooter and gripped the handlebars tightly. Seconds later, Santana joined her at the back, shuffling herself on the seat until she was comfortable enough.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and tucked her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany moved the scooter after she felt a slight nod from her shoulder. Santana was enjoying the cold breeze blown to her face and she didn't want to let go of Brittany, ever.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

"Oh my god Britt! How did you know?"

"Well, you always say how much you love this place so I thought this would be perfect for our date"

**S: *swooning***

"Come" Brittany said as she held the brunette's hand and led her inside the restaurant.

"Welcome to Breadstix" a well-dressed man greeted them. Then, Brittany whispered something to the guy and he nodded apprehensively.

"This way" he said while showing them the way to a private booth.

After sitting down, a waiter came with the menus and politely handed it to them. Santana ordered the spaghetti marinara and Brittany settled with the fresh pomodoro pasta but she was craving for the onion rings too. When she was about to order the onion rings, a thought came to her.

**B: What if she kisses you, Pierce? You can order the onion rings another time, just not now.**

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

"I cannot believe you auditioned for the glee club because of me!" Brittany giggled softly.

They have been in the restaurant for an hour and a half and their meals were only half-eaten. It took longer for them to take every bite as they were too occupied with their conversations and the constant interruptions of their laughters.

"What? I just wanted to be closer to you. It seemed like a good idea at that time. Still is" Santana grinned cheesily.

"Well, I'm glad you did that. Now, you can thank me"

"Why?"

"Because I made you joined the glee club" the blonde said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"And?" Santana asked confused.

"And I know how much you love the glee club even though you won't admit it"

"Maybe" the brunette shrugged.

"Well, I, for one, love the glee club. They're like my second family already."

"I know" Santana smiled sweetly.

"And I like you so much" Brittany blurted.

**B: Again with the word vomit. Jeez Pierce. **

Santana's cheeks were tinted with deep shades of red, accompanied with a shy smile.

**B: Maybe it's not that bad.**

"I love it when you blush" Brittany confessed.

"Please, Santana Lopez does not blush" her shy smile was immediately replaced with a confident smirk.

"Are you sure?" Brittany said as she quirked an eyebrow. She slowly leaned into Santana, stopping a few inches from her face. She licked her lips while looking at Santana's.

**S: OH MY GOD! IS SHE GONNA KISS ME?!**

Brittany lifted the brunette's chin with her index finger and went for a kiss at Santana's cheek instead.

"See?" said the blonde to the flustered brunette.

"Britt!" Santana said loudly while smacking Brittany playfully on her arms.

Their banter was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Brittany's phone.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

"I'm sorry, San"

"It's okay, Britt"

"This won't take long. Do you want to come?"

"Sure" and with that, she held the blonde's hand and followed her inside the studio.

Something happened to Emma, who is the owner of the dance studio so she could not close the studio that night and she needed her cousin, Brittany to close it for her.

"So what does your cousin teach?" Santana asked as she looked around the spacious studio.

"She can teach anything but mostly, contemporary dance" her voice echoed from another room.

"A family of dancers, huh?" Santana commented.

"Yeah" Brittany uttered as she entered the dance room.

"Can you do contemporary?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah" the blonde nodded.

"Can you show me?"

"I don't know, I'm not really confident with my contemporary dance"

Santana pouted her full lips and looked at Brittany with pleading eyes.

**B: Oh god, this girl. **

"Okay" the blonde chuckled.

Brittany approached the stereo while Santana took a chair to sit on. She sat waiting when she heard a familiar sound playing on the stereo. She recognized this music, it's 'Wherever You Will Go' by Charlene Soraio and she knew this because she listened to this song a hundred times already after her break-up with Elaine.

Brittany stood a few feet away from Santana and the blonde looked at her with an unreadable expression and Santana looked back at her encouragingly.

As if by cue, Brittany's body started moving gracefully to the music and her body flowed with soft movements. It was as if she was surrounded by the music physically and every notes and keys of the music moved with her, guiding her every movements with its melody and rhythm. Santana never seen Brittany this vulnerable and it was so beautiful to see.

**S: WOW. JUST WOW. I JUST CAN'T….. WOW**

_If I could, then I would…_

_I'll go wherever you will go…_

_Way up high or down low…_

_I'll go wherever you will go….._

When the music faded, Brittany opened her eyes and she saw the brunette in awe. Somehow, she felt better for opening up to Santana this way. She wanted the latina to see this side of her and she did. Santana stood up and slowly approached Brittany, who was heaving after the dance. Santana reached her hands out and brushed the blonde's sides with her fingers and settled on her waist. She leaned into Brittany to kiss her but stopped a few centimeters away from Brittany's face. Brittany could feel the warm breath of the brunette tickling her skin and found herself heaving for a different reason. Santana let her lips grazed the blonde's lower lip gently and Brittany's skin trembled with excitement. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to pull her closer and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

When both of them pulled away to breathe, they giggled heartily at each other while their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"That dance is amazing. You are amazing. Anyone would be proud to have you as their girlfriend" Santana stated sweetly.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Brittany teased.

"Well, you know ummm….. what I'm trying to…" the brunette trailed off.

**B: You adorable human being.**

"I would love to be your girlfriend" the blonde interrupted Santana's rambling.

**S: My heart probably stopped, no big deal.**

That was probably the biggest smile Santana had, she didn't even know she could smile like that.

"Proudly so" Brittany added.


	7. The Girlfriends

**Hello, I'm back! Now that I'm in my semester break, I can go back to updating this story more frequently than before.**

**Mel-kung: Your comments made my day :)  
**

**Brittana11: I'm glad to hear that this story made you smile :)  
**

It was 11 pm and around this time, the neighbourhood had already settled into its nightly peacefulness. The neighbourhood was illuminated by the lights coming from the televisions beaming through the windows of every house except for the Lopez's. The Lopez were already sound asleep and it's a habit that comes with being doctors or living with two. However, tonight, Santana was not in her bed. She was on a date instead.

Soon, the silence of the night was replaced with the sound of scooter engine approaching the Lopez's house and the giggling of two girls. If people didn't know better, they would have thought that it was the sound of drunken giggles but the girls weren't drunk, they were just enjoying each other's company.

Santana held Brittany's hands while facing her and she was leading them to the front porch as Santana walked backwardly, refusing to let her sight away from the blonde. As they stood in front of the door, Brittany leaned closer to Santana which puts the brunette in between the blonde and the door. She peppered Santana with small kisses on the lips which made Santana giggled uncontrollably.

"I…had…fun…to…night…" the blonde uttered with every small kiss.

"Britttttt" Santana chuckled. "Stop it or you'll wake up my parents" she whispered.

"Okay, just one last kiss, please?" Brittany pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Santana stood there smiling, looking unconvinced with the blonde's pleading.

"Or I'll have a hard time sleeping tonight if you won't give me a kiss. Is that what you want, San? Me, not sleeping?" the blonde tried to speak with a serious face but ended up cracking a smile.

Santana let out a mischievous smile and grabbed the blonde on the butt with both hands to drag Brittany closer to her body. She started kissing the blonde's neck slowly and as she felt Brittany squirmed a bit in her embrace, the reaction prompted Santana to proceed with biting the skin of the blonde's neck mildly but enough to leave visible red marks all over. Then, Santana slowly slid out her tongue to moisten the red marks and she smiled inwardly when she felt Brittany shivered lightly.

"Okay, good night then!" the brunette abruptly stopped kissing her neck and pecked a small kiss on Brittany's cheek instead.

"What?" the blonde let out a short, disbelieving laugh.

"See you tomorrow" Santana smiled softly and watched as Brittany walked to her scooter, looking confused. Before Santana closed the door, Brittany caught a glimpse of a wicked smile plastered on the brunette's face. Now she realized that Santana was intentionally trying to tease her.

* * *

Santana's POV

It was 11.45 pm and Santana was already in her pajamas, ready to sleep. She laid her head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chest when…

_Cherish is the word I use to describe..._

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside..._

Her phone was ringing and she knew that it was none other than Brittany. She stretched her right arm to the night stand and struggled to reach for the phone as she was too tired to sit up. When her fingertips clawed the side of her phone, she pulled it towards her and saw a text from the blonde.

_From Britt-Britt: Such a tease._

Santana snickered at the text.

_To Britt-Britt: I love teasing you ;) _

Santana waited anxiously for a reply. She thought that her text might be too sexual or something.

**Oh my god, was that too sexual? Should I text her something back? Oh my god, why am I so dirty tonight? I haven't had sex in a long time, that's why. Oh shut up, Lopez.**

The phone vibrated and she was nervous about what Brittany would say.

_From Britt-Britt: Now I really can't sleep. Thanks San :p_

Santana smiled shyly at her response.

_To Britt-Britt: I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Anything you want._

_From Britt-Britt: Deal :) See you tomorrow and sweet dreams, San :)_

_To Britt-Britt: Good night Britt :)_

_From Britt-Britt: :D_

* * *

Brittany's POV

_Forgetful Lucy..._

_Cracked her head like Gary Busey..._

_But I still love her so..._

_And I'll never let her go..._

Brittany was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She checked her phone to see it's already 6.15 am and in her still sleepy state, her brain was unable to properly register the connection between that ringtone and Santana. It took her nearly a minute to be finally able to recognize that there was a text from the brunette.

_From Sanny: Good morning beautiful :)_

_To Sanny: Good morning gorgeous :)_

_From Sanny: So would my girlfriend like to go to school together? Your girlfriend will pick you up if you want to._

_To Sanny: I would love to go to school with my dorky girlfriend. When is she picking me up?_

_From Sanny: Maybe around 7.30. Is my cute girlfriend okay with that?_

_To Sanny: Yes, she is. Tell my girlfriend that I will see her later._

_From Sanny: I will :p_

"Brittany?"

"Oh hey mom" she smiled softly but her smile dropped when she remembered that she had hickeys all over her neck. She slowly lifted the blanket up to her neck to cover them.

"I see you're awake. That's so early of you". Brittany giggled at her mom's statement.

"So mom, can I go with Santana to school today? She's picking me up"

"Of course, you can." Mrs. Pierce sat on Brittany's bed with a curious expression.

"So how was the date last night?"

Brittany instantly lit up at the question.

"Let's just say, I have a girlfriend now"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, honey" Mrs. Pierce hugged her daughter tenderly.

"Okay, now get ready and don't let your girlfriend waits for you" her mom smiled sweetly at Brittany as she let herself go from the embrace.

"Okay, _mother_" Brittany mockingly responded.

"Grandkids!" her mom playfully coughed out the word.

"Oh my god mom, we just started dating!" she shouted at her mom who was already out of the bedroom and smiled at how silly her mom was being.

* * *

Brittany ran out of the house when she saw a red car outside.

As she approached the car, she saw Santana in her cheerios uniform, gripping the steering wheel with her left hand and waving at the blonde with her right hand.

"Hey Britt" the brunette greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey San" the blonde smiled in return.

"So how can I mak-" before Santana was able to finish her sentence, Brittany lunges towards her with a kiss and it soon turned into a make-out session. Brittany's hands were exploring the brunette's body and she slowly played with the hem of Santana's cheerleading top. She lifted the top carefully and just high enough for her to touch the brunette's abdomen. She gradually moves her hand across Santana's abs and the brunette started heaving. Brittany smiled into the kiss at her reaction.

"Shit!" Santana shouted as she was startled by the knocking at the passenger's window.

"Oh my god Britt, it's your mom" Santana whispered a bit embarrassed as she failed to lower her top discreetly.

Brittany turned around to see her mom standing outside of the car and she opened the window anxiously.

"Umm… hey mom, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked with a blank expression. Santana could barely held eye contact with her mom.

"You left your phone. Hi Santana" her mom greeted politely.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce". Santana felt her face burning as she felt embarrassed and thought that having that tingles down there wasn't helping either.

"Have a good day and you should go to school now, you don't want to be late. You can do... stuff later" her mom smiled knowingly.

Both the brunette and the blonde responded with nervous laughters.

As her mom entered the house, they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, making out in front of the house... bad idea" Santana uttered.

"And it's your fault, Britt"

"_That_ was for last night. Tease me and you _will _get tease back" Brittany said with a smug on her face.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and put on the radio before driving.

"Am I going to have to listen to Spice Girls _all_ the way to school?" Brittany asked mockingly.

"When you agreed to be my girlfriend, that means you agreed to liking anything about me, including my obsession with the Spice Girls so yes, you have to listen to this"

"Godddd, the things I do for you." Brittany playfully whined and smiled cheekily.

Santana laughed her heart out and proceeded to sing along to the Spice Girls all the way to school and Brittany wondered how someone who can sing amazingly could be so out of tune.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

It was lunchtime and Brittany was dreading it. She knew that having friends that are too invested with her love life would mean that she would get attack by a series of invasive and inappropriate questions.

As she approached the lunch table, she could see their anticipating faces.

**Brittany: Okay, here we go.**

"So how was the date?!"

"What was Santana wearing?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"What did you guys eat?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Did you take breath mints like I told you to?"

"Was there any groping involved when you two kissed?"

"Who kiss who first?"

"Whoa! People! Step away from my girlfriend. Jeezus, it's like throwing a piece of meat to a pack of hungry wolves. And Puck, wipe that drool from your face." Brittany turned around to see Santana nearly approaching their table.

"Please, don't flatter yourself" Puck scoffed.

Santana brushed off his comment with a smirk and went straight to Brittany and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Everyone went oohs and aahs at the sight. They all laughed at seeing the annoyed expression of the latina.

"Guys, grow up. Haven't you guys seen people in relationships before? Q, back me up here" said Santana.

"Sorry, I'm with them. We will probably never have another chance to torture you like this so enjoy this while you can." Quinn grinned when she received an expected glare from the latina.

"So you two are girlfriends" Kurt spoke with the demeanor of an obnoxious third grader.

As the others were busily talking and throwing out questions, Santana and Brittany were having a conversation, a silent one.

**Brittany: You know what? We should just answer all their stupid questions. The faster we do that, the faster we can make out.**

**Santana: I thought of a clever, snarky comment but your idea is better. This is why you're my girlfriend.**

Quinn noticed the looks exchanged between Santana and Brittany but seeing Santana's smirk, she knew that maybe it's better that she didn't know what they were both thinking.

"Okay, one at a time" Santana said as she sat back on her chair and crossing her arms.

"So where did you guys go?" asked Tina.

"First, we went to Breadstix." Brittany paused for a while.

"San, that's wha-"

"I know" Santana nodded with a cute, innocent smile at Quinn.

"Then we went to my cousin's dance studio" Brittany said as she looked at Santana knowingly.

"What was that?" asked Puck as she pointed back and forth between Santana and Brittany.

"What was that look you gave her? Did something happen there?" Puck continued impatiently.

"Okay, next question" the brunette looked away to the others and pretended like she didn't hear Puck with a teasing smile.

Everyone flooded them with a lot of questions and Santana wanted so badly to kiss Brittany again.

"Okay, listen! Britt picked me up with her Vespa, I looked gorgeous as always and Britt looked _beautiful_ in her yellow dress, we ate, we had fun, we went to that dance studio, we popped the girlfriend question, she drove me back to my house. The end. Now, me and Britt have to go somewhere. Bye!" Santana delivered in a single breath.

Santana reached for the blonde's hand and dragged her away from the table. Brittany was just as eager as she was and they ran out of the cafeteria, giggling with excitement.

"Wow, they're in a hurry. It must be something urgent" said the oblivious Rachel.

"I'm sure it is" Quinn uttered chuckling and was accompanied by a few snickers from the others.

* * *

Brittany's and Santana's POV

One week later, Coach Sylvester was coming down with the flu so there was no cheerleading practice after school. Santana decided to bring Brittany to her house just to unwind and since her parents are still not home at this time, they can have the house to themselves. This week was tiring to them as they were piled with assignments so they thought they would just relax at the couch and watch some movie.

"San! SAN! That tickles! SAN!" Brittany tried to say the words properly but struggled as she couldn't stop giggling.

They were lying on the couch and Santana was cuddling Brittany from behind. She had her arms around the blonde's waist and for 15 minutes, they were actually concentrating at the movie playing on the TV until Santana started peppering her with small, quick kisses from behind the blonde at her neck. Her neck was a sensitive spot for Brittany. Kissing her frontal neck could lead to her throbbing down there but kissing her neck at the back was just ticklish.

"Oh my god San! SAN! Sannnn!" Brittany squirmed and shouted between her giggles. Santana was satisfied at her reaction and stopped kissing her neck.

"Now I know your weakness" the brunette stated victoriously from behind. "Okay, I'll let you go but just this time" she said as she gave a soft kiss behind her neck. Brittany smiled at the gesture.

"What are we watching again?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Bring It On"

"So it's about cheerleading?"

"Whaaaaaat? You're a cheerleader but you haven't watched this movie? That's a crime" she said while turning her head to the side so she could look at the brunette.

"I just prefer watching action or horror movies and besides, don't you rather watch me dance?"

"If I watch you dance, I might not be able to control myself. It will just drive me crazy."

"You sweet talker" Santana laughed as she kissed the blonde at her left cheek.

For another 15 minutes, they went back to watching the movie but Brittany had a question in mind.

"What do you wanna do?" the blonde asked as she turned her body around to face Santana. She could feel the brunette's breath tickling her cheek and she stared into her confused brown eyes.

"You mean now? Watch this movie" Santana uttered slowly with a questioning look as the blonde let out a small laugh.

"No, I mean in the future. What do you wanna be?"

"Well, to be honest, I can see myself singing in the future." Santana paused for a while and looked down for a bit before looking at Brittany in the eyes again. "But you know, that is a hard dream to have. The outside world can be so harsh."

Brittany gave a small kiss on her nose and it made the brunette smiled bashfully. The blonde let out a small sigh and put her arms around Santana's back to pull her closer to her. Santana let her face rest on the crook of Brittany's neck while hugging each other out.

"You know where I wanna go after high school? NYADA" said Santana with a muffled voice.

"That's perfect then cause I wanna go to NYU. They have an amazing dance program." She could feel Santana nodding. "We can live together in New York and find some small, cozy apartment for us." She could feel Santana responding by giving her a soft kiss on the neck.

For a minute, they went silent. It was not one of those awkward silence, they were just lying there in each other's embrace, silently but comfortable and serene.

"I'm tired Britt"

"Let's take a nap"

"How about the movie?"

"We can watch it another time"

"No, I mean it's still playing"

Brittany slowly let her arms slipped away from the brunette's back and turned the TV off. Santana opened her arms widely to Brittany and the blonde laughed at the sight.

"Such a baby" Brittany shook her head laughing.

Brittany went back on the couch and let Santana nuzzled her head into her neck. Brittany let out an inaudible sigh as she slowly hugged her arms around the brunette's back and played with Santana's hair before they both fell asleep.


End file.
